Swinging
by dukefan01
Summary: A little story between Nami and Sanji. Summery sucks, one-shot for my friend!


The Thousand Sunny sailed along the waves of the grandline. Nami sat on the swing, her bare feet in the grass on deck and holding onto the chains. She had long orange hair and brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a messy half bun that let the rest cascade down her back. She wore a red bakini top and blue shorts. On her left wrist was her new log pose and her sisters bracelet, and on her sholder was her tattoo of the pinwheel and tangerine. She looked around the deck to see she was alone. Luffy was off fishing behind the ship with Usopp and Chopper, Zoro was training and Brook taking lookout, Franky was checking over parts of the ship below deck and Robin was reading in their room. She looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful clear day, now a cloud in the sky and no problems with the weather ahead. She closed her eyes and sighed, it was rare to have such peace abord the ship. Suddenly she felt that her body was in motion and opened her eyes. The world dissapeared down below her to the point where she could see the sky level with her. She realised that someone was pushing the swing. Turning around to see who, she felt herself falling back toward the ship and land in someones arms, then they pushed her agian, the swing going up for the second time. Finally she got a good look back to see the blonde cook of the ship. Sanji had a gentle smile on his face and his left eye was closed. He had clonde hair that covered his right eye and his left eyebrow was curled to the right. He wore a black suit and dress shoes and had a cigerette in his mouth. Nami didn't say anything but rather turned back around and let him push her in the swing. The world dissapeared below her again, almost as if she was flying. The swing came back to Sanji and she felt him push her agian. This time she went up higher into the air. "Sanji..." she started, but then stopped, not knowing what to tell him. She didn't want to stop swining now that she started, it just felt so free.

"I'm sorry Nami-swan, I thought you'd like to swing." he said. She smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"No, it's fine...I was just going to ask you to push me higher." she said. Sanji smiled too and obliged, this time sending her even higher. The wind whipped past her face and she seemed to hover in the air for an instant before falling back to the deck, landing softly in Sanji's grasp before he would push her again. "It's so beautiful." she told him. Sanji nodded in agreement, taking a long drag on his cigerette as she was up in the air again.

"I'll bet it reminds you of your time on Weatherpia." he said as she was falling back towards him. He put the cigerette back into his mouth so he could ceatch her again.

"Yeah, but as much as I loved it, I couldn't wait to leave." Nami said, letting go of the swing.

"Huh?" Sanji asked as he pushed her back into the air.

"It was nice and I learned so much, but it just wasnt' the same as being here on the ship with everyone, with you." she said. Sanji was so stunned that he forgot to ceatch her. Nami knocked into his stomache. Sanji fell to the ground and the swing jarred. Nami gasped as she reached for the chain's. Her hand missed and she fell ontop of Sanji. Both lay on the grass of the deck stairing at each other. They both were silent for a second, then Nami started laughing. Sanji soon joined her and they both sat up. The swing was still moving back and forth and Sanji caught it before it hit her head. He then stood up, offering her a hand. Nami tock it and he pulled her up, offering her the swing again. Nami smiled as she sat back down.

"I'm sorry." he told her as he started to push the swing again. Nami held on this time, not wanting to fall again, but she really hadn't minded it that much.

"Was it really that surprising that I would miss all of you idiots after being away for so long?" she asked him as she was up in the air again. She came back down and Sanji caught her, but this time instead of pushing her he grabbed the chains. She looked up at him.

"Not at all. I missed you too Nami-swan." he said. She smiled, her eyes shinning in the light of the sun. Sanji moved in and she did too. They were about a hair's length away from each other.

"SANJI! I CAUGHT FOOD!" yelled Luffy, crashing into Sanji from behind. Sanji was thrown forward into Nami. All three tumbled onto the deck and Luffy started laughing. Nami punched him in the head and Sanji kicked him. Nami got up.

"I'm going to go work on my maps." she said. Then she left for the women's quarters. Sanji turned back to Luffy, looking mad enough to kill.

"YOU JERK! NO FOOD FOR YOU TONIGHT!" he yelled. Luffy looked so sad. Unseen to them Nami closed the door of the female's quarters and touched her lips where Sanji's met her's and smiled.

"Something good happen today?" Robin asked from her bed, not even looking up.

"Yeah." Nami said, then made her way over to her desk. Something great did happen today!

**It was a one-shot for a dear friend of mine, I hope you like it! No i do not own One Piece, as you already know, but I do like the idea of a story with the swing, since I've seen it on the ship a few times yet I don't really see anyone using it! I hope you like it!**


End file.
